Last Chance
by Driagirl
Summary: Seven year old Uchiha Sasuke finds himself in the future, and even in those few moments, he discovered a whole new life waiting for him. SasuNaru and a Time travel fic, what do you want more in life?


**Last Chance**

Seven year old Uchiha Sasuke sat alone on a pear, watching his reflection on the lake. A dark frown that no child should bear was etched in his expression, the turmoil of frustration and hate rolling off him in waves. No one noticed his inner chaos, as the villagers bypassed him with not so silent whispers and the darkness crept deeper and deeper in. The longer he sat alone, the more his resolve hardened and he swore revenge on his once most loved brother.

He would kill him, even if it costed him his life.

Sasuke blinked at the sudden tiredness engulfing him and looked up to a dark sky, stars shining like a treasure worth millions. He wondered how he didn't notice time passing so fast by, since he's been sitting on the same spot since he was released from the hospital that afternoon.

 _'I sat here the whole day? What a waste of time.'_

The young boy shook his head in annoyance and put a mask of indifference on his face, much like his most hated brother. Not that he'd ever admit it.

He never noticed the shadow standing on the tree, watching him, analyzing the young boys inner unrest with an unhappy expression.

 **OOoooOO**

Sasuke was lying on his futon, restless as he turned over again and again in the dark room. Not a noise was heard except for the rustling of the sheets.

He was scared. He was terrified to fall asleep in fear of yet another nightmare and he already knew that this was one of the many sleepless night that had yet to come.

They were always different, yet it always resulted in the same scene.

The places always varied, sometimes it was a park, sometimes it was on the Hokage Tower, once it was on the Hokage Monument, on the head of the third and current Hokage.

The reasons why he was there on the first place differed as well. He either came from buying himself ice cream, or from the training place where he worked extra hard this time to impress his Nii-san, but he had always a smile on his face. A happy and innocent smile on his clueless self that he wished he could've kept, and he dreaded every step he took as he approached his final destination, only for the smile to slip to a gasp of horror.

Because every time he reached the end of his dream, he would always encounter his brother covered in blood, his whole clan and family slaughtered at the hands of their own and the heavy presence of betrayal and hurt hung thick in the air. His brother would break his usual cold poker face and smile in the most ugliest way he never knew was possible. Smugness that didn't fit his face at all radiated of his older brother, and he let Sasuke experience the same horror again and again, until the young Uchiha woke up, screaming for his life, huge tears flowing uncontrollably like a broken dam down his face.

Yet, despite his fear, his young body wasn't able to stay awake for that long and sleep lastly caught up, a silent cry for help ringing through his mind, because no one would listen, before he drifted off.

 **OOoooOO**

Sun streams hit Sasuke on his face and he glowered in annoyance at being woken up without his consent, before his eyes snapped open at the realization that this, was in fact, the first night without nightmares he's had since the incident. (A shudder run through him at the memory.)

It took the last heir a while before he came to his bearings and snuggled deeper into the comfortable and soft bed.

Wait- _bed?!_

He sprung out of bed in sudden realization that this wasn't his room and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand as a potential weapon. He looked around at the wooden walls, the small window and the bright colored double bed _-orange? Who the hell has_ _ **orange**_ _sheets?-_ on which his eyes squinted in pain, yet seemed to invite him in.

He _really_ wanted to lie on it.

He shook his head at the temptation incarnate and did a double take at the moving bed sheets. Blond hair as bright as the sun sprung on his eyes he was practically blinded at the sky blue light within those eyes. He almost blushed at the beautiful figure in front of him.

"Hmm? Sasuke, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly jump out of the bed as if Sakura unleashed her power fist on you?"

Sasuke blinked at being addressed as if this person knew him, knew him more than he knew himself and he hissed at the unsettling feeling in his gut. This person must be an idiot, what kind of gibberish is he talking about? Sakura? Power fist?

"Who are you?"

It irked him that his voice didn't come out as threatening as he wished it would, and he positioned the lamp to use it as a weapon.

"E-Eh! Sasuke, why are you so small?! What happened to my Sasuke?!"

A vein popped on the side of Sasuke's face in anger. "Are you an idiot? Your Sasuke? What kind of moron would want to be with someone like you?!"

He didn't know why, but the person in front of him annoyed him to no end, the feeling in his gut intensified and he felt flutters in his stomach. Was he getting sick? Why was his heart beating so fast?

The person in front of him sat up, the covers sliding and to Sasuke's horror, he noticed that the guy in front of him was naked. Gross!

He was met with a deadpanned stare. "...You're definitely Sasuke, geez. Even when you were young you used to be a bastard. Crap, I'm not supposed to curse in front of children, right?"

"Who's a child?! And why were we sleeping in the same bed, a-and why were you n-naked?!"

He flushed red in embarrassment. He just didn't get it, why was he so flustered?!

"Is the almighty Uchiha Sasuke blushing? There's a first for everything, I guess." The smug smirk didn't escape the young boy and he threw the lamp at the dumb (beautiful) person in anger, only to get even more angry when the person dodged the lamp. The loud crashing sound made him almost flinch, almost.

"Anyway! What am I doing here, and who are you? And how do you know me?"

The man in front of him stilled, a sudden seriousness entering his blue, blue eyes and Sasuke thought, that that expression suited him too.

"I don't know how you came here, and I know you better than anyone else, Sasuke. We're lovers, and I'm guessing that you're either from the past, or that I'm dreaming this right now."

That hit the final cord in the seven year old and he got as red as a tomato, steam whizzing out of his ears. He never flushed that hard.

He? He had a lover in the future if that really was the case, and a guy at that to boot?

He wished that this was a the blonds dream.

"Wait, does that mean... That everything is going to be better? What about- what about Ni- Itachi?"

He had to know what happened, right? He said it himself, they were lovers and if this was really the future, does that mean he accomplished his plan? His revenge?

The blonds eyes widened in shock, before changing into sympathy.

"...Yea, you pretty much offed him, Sasuke."

Yet before relief flooded through him-

"But it didn't make you happy. There's more to the story behind Itachi. Maybe you should concentrate on that before planning your revenge."

He was confused, so very confused. He wasn't happy about killing his brother, but why?

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at the piercing gaze of his future -he blushed- lover.

"You'll do fine, teme. Just listen to your gut feeling instead of your hate and actually befriend with the blond idiot that you will meet." He smiled, and the young child was awestruck at the shine his eyes emitted and he couldn't help but compare them to the shining stars he saw the night before. A treasure worth millions. He couldn't also help but flush at the love directed at him and his heart fluttered in warmth. Is that the feeling his future self must be experiencing everyday? He felt a stab of jealousy.

"Eh? Sasuke? You're disappearing!"

He looked down and noted with shock that his hands and feet were getting more and more transparent. He felt a pull and somehow, something told him that he would return to the past.

 _'No, no! I don't want to go! Not when there's a person who actually cares for me!'_

Fear was striking in him once again and the panicking blond wasn't much of a help either.

"W-Wait, when will I see you again, and what's your name?!"

The surprise on the blonds face was instantly replaced with a warm smile, before that too, turned into a wide grin and somehow, that was the expression that suited the blond the most, or so Sasuke thought

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

The grin was the last thing Sasuke saw, the echo of his last word still ringing in the air before his vision was engulfed in a white light.

When the seven year old opened his eyes again, he was lying on the suddenly oh so uncomfortable futon, and the sun just peeked through his window.

He sat up in wonder and a small smile graced his lips. The first smile since the incident.

"Dattebayo? What an idiot."

The shadow disappeared in a small white light.

 **OOoooOO**

A few months passed since that fateful night and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder, how he'd end up meeting the good looking blond.

He found himself sitting on the pear again, lost in thought, but not about revenge this time. No, since that night he tried to look at it from every side, but he still couldn't explain why his brother would do what he did, yet, he still trusted the blond for some reason and he tried everyday getting rid of the hate residing within his heart and he felt like he succeeded every time a little more and more, but that didn't stop him form training just as hard, of course.

Naruto would be proud of him, or so he would like to think.

The sounds of steps hitting the ground were heard and Sasuke turned around in irritation at being ripped out of his thoughts, only to sit still in shock.

He watched as a small boy, his age, with blond eyes and closed fox like eyes ran past him, laughing loudly in an obnoxious manner. The same whisker like marks apparent on his face and the same wide smile stretching it.

Sasuke could feel his heart flutter and before he noticed it, the boy disappeared around the corner of the street. Faster than ever, he sprinted after the boy and so, Naruto met his first real friend and rival, discovering secrets, fighting battles, and winning a war, but they were content, because they had each other.

 **OOoooOO**

 **Omake**

"Welcome back."

A puff of smoke appeared suddenly in front of the blond, after the past version of his lover disappeared, revealing the handsome young man named Sasuke.

"Hn, I woke up and found myself in my old room. Imagine my surprise when I saw the old streets of Konoha, before it was destroyed by Pain."

They looked at each other, confirming the suspicions of the other.

"Obito?"

"Obito."

 **OOoooOO**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Uhm, yea. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, how did you find the story? ^-^**


End file.
